The New York Girl in Town
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Set after The Cul-De-Sac: It's a Whole New Learning Experience, Mike has adventures with her new friends in a smaller neighborhood than Manhattan or the Bronx combined during her newly spent summer vacation.
1. Glass of Warm Ed

**A/N: I was requested by a different possible, hopefully friend to do the Ed, Edd, n Eddy episodes during the summer, only with Mike in them. However, I was asked to do the episodes after the Urban Rangers since Mike doesn't really know them and I decided to do them from here until the episode which was the original series finale; Take This Ed and Shove It. Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>Mike was fast asleep in her new bedroom after another fun day of summer in the cul-de-sac. However, while she was sleeping, she struggled and tossed and turned in her bed as she heard something downstairs.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" Mike woke up instantly, then flew off her covers to reveal her pink nightgown. She took a flashlight and crept down the stairs as she heard rummaging in the fridge. "Dad, no more pork rinds, you remember what happened last time..." she then flashed her light to see that it was actually one of her friends. "ED!"

Ed didn't answer her, he kept rummaging through the fridge for food.

"Ed, what do you think you're doing?" Mike glared up at Ed, shining her light on him.

Ed still didn't answer and kept eating from the Mavinsky family fridge.

"Okay, this is annoying," Mike narrowed her eyes, looking in deadpan as almost always.

Ed finished what he could of the fridge and walked out the door.

"Hey, get back here!" Mike chased after Ed, dressed in her day clothes instantly as Ed wandered away, then she ran into Double D and Eddy. "Guys, Ed just-"

"Broke into your house and ate everything in your fridge." Double D and Eddy said then without her having to tell them.

"No, he-" Mike stopped once she realized what they said. "Hey, yeah... How'd you know?"

"Got me too." Eddy replied.

"He ate Jim!" Double D cried out, taking out a potted plant of a bitten cactus.

"Yowch." Mike cringed about Ed eating the prickly desert plant.

"Come on, Mike, let's go see what big Ed is up to." Eddy gestured for her to follow them.

Mike yawned, but then followed the Ed's.

* * *

><p>At Nazz's house, the girl was asleep and so were her parents. Mike, Eddy, and Double D looked into Nazz's bedroom as Ed took a cucumber off her eye to eat it. On his way out of her room, he dropped an egg and an apple. Ed was going to the fridge and eating those remains too.<p>

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Eddy beamed. "Man, tell me I wasn't dreaming!" He then laughed. "He scarfed the whole fridge!"

"Quiet!" Mike hissed at him as Double D shushed him.

* * *

><p>Ed was now in Jimmy's kitchen as he was eating pie and washing it down with a carton of milk.<p>

"I hope he doesn't wake Jimmy," Double D sounded scared. "This is not good."

"This is disgusting." Mike wrinkled her nose.

"This is rich, guys!" Eddy told them. "Have a seat, front row center to the greatest show on Earth!" he got them to sit down in front of the window and handed Mike some popcorn to share with her.

"Are you gonna share those with me too?" Double D asked.

Mike, Double D, and Eddy watched as Ed had just eaten a whole melon. He ate a large armful of more food and used a piece of bread to wipe his face. Ed threw up the bread and caught it in his mouth.

"That was very good!" Double D was impressed.

"Way to go, Ed!" Mike cheered, then whistled for him.

"I can't figure out where he's putting it all," Eddy smiled at the two of them, then looked back to the kitchen. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Come on, we better find him." Mike said as they got inside Jimmy's house.

* * *

><p>The three of the kids were now inside the kitchen with the mess Ed had left behind.<p>

"Do you think Ed swallowed himself?" Double D pondered.

"Help, help!" Jimmy's voice was heard.

"Come on!" Mike got the Ed's to follow her as they came to Jimmy's bedroom door and she put her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm terrified beyond rational thought, I can't look!" Double D winced.

Mike turned the doorknob. "Jimmy...?"

Ed was nowhere to be seen. Jimmy was shown to be dripping from a puddle of saliva and he was shivering.

Mike chuckled. "That's a good look for you."

"What's happened?" Double D asked.

"He spit Jimmy out." Eddy said once he got a look of the scene himself.

Double D was now relieved.

"We better get out of here." Mike told the boys.

"Yeah, don't wanna miss Ed getting a heartburn." Eddy agreed with her.

* * *

><p>Mike, Double D, and Eddy were following a trail of empty food containers now that were down the lane.<p>

"Look at this!" Eddy looked around.

"Looks like that Ed ate the whole neighborhood." Mike couldn't believe her eyes, she had never seen anything like this.

"Messy, messy," Double D muttered as he picked up a milk bottle. "Sleepwalking and eating everyone's food is one thing. But LITTERING!?"

"Wow, Ed ate a whole box of bran muffins!" Mike called and laughed a little.

"This could be dangerous, you guys." Double D said to the two of them.

"Oh, yeah!" Eddy grabbed Mike's hand and they zoomed down the trail. "This mess should lead us right to him!"

"Look at that." Mike got herself free and saw the trail of sausages led to the Hill family basement where Ed slept.

"Bingo, great thinking, Mike!" Eddy gave her a thumb's up and grabbed the sausages. "Gotcha! Whoa..."

Mike tried to pull Eddy back, but was being pulled with Eddy into the basement. Mike and Eddy then were inside and bounced against a table and fell into Ed's chair. Mike was on top of Eddy now.

"Careful, you two." Double D said to them.

Eddy got to where he was next to Mike and took out a turkey. "Finder's keepers!"

"Eddy?" Mike poked his shoulder.

"What?" Eddy looked to her.

Double D pointed to where their friend was. Ed was lying on his bed with his big bloated belly and the food was all around him. Mike and Eddy then decided to take this time to try and wake up Ed.

"Hi, guys!" Ed beamed once he woke up, happy to see the three of them.

"Ed, did you know that you walk in your sleep and that you have consumed all the food within a five block radius of your bed?" Double D scolded.

"Not only that, but I feel as though I have consumed all the food within a five-block radius of my bed." Ed commented, then looked at Double D's cactus. "Jim got a haircut."

"Don't you remember anything?" Mike asked him. "You broke into everyone's houses and ate almost anything in your path! It was so gross!"

"You were great!" Eddy interjected. "You ate everything, including Jimmy!"

"Oh, no!" Ed grew horrified and looked at his large gut. "Jimmy, don't tell Sarah! Guys, help me!"

"Don't worry, we're gonna sleepover so we can keep an eye on you." Eddy assured him. "Got any extra blankets?"

Ed looked over to Mike. "My parents say I can't let girls sleepover, guys, sorry, Mike."

"Uhh... I'm not Mike!" the tomboy lied, she tied her pigtails into a bun and put on a backwards green hat. "It's me, Kevin!" she lowered her voice.

"Cool!" Ed beamed. "Come on, Jimmy, it's time for bed."

* * *

><p>Later, everyone went to sleep. Ed was sleeping in his bed with some rope while Mike, Double D, and Eddy slept with blankets. They were all sleeping just fine. However, Ed got up and started walking in his sleep again. A crash was heard and Double D woke his friends up. Ed kept going with the bed out the doorframe and there was light thudding heard from upstairs.<p>

"Ed, shut up!" Sarah's voice was heard.

Mike, Double D, and Eddy rushed out to go after Ed, but he was going on without them. Ed was able to climb over the fence and grabbed a pair of panties in his teeth and used them like a parachute as he was flying in the sky.

"Well, this'll be interesting to write in what I did for my summer vacation..." Mike muttered.

"Oh, that big lug cracks me up!" Eddy laughed.

"I think I know how to lure him back!" Double D was hit with an idea.

"Why?" Eddy sounded disappointed.

"How?" Mike asked, nudging Eddy.

Double D told the two his idea, all they had to do now was wait. The three of them wore clothespins and used Ed's shoes to lure the boy to them. He was inside another house and Ed was shown coming for the fowl odor. Ed had gratefully grown in size and soon he had fallen for the trap. The question was what to do in the morning since everyone was ransacked of their food and their parents would no doubt be leaving for grocery shopping in the morning.

* * *

><p>Mike was in bed now and she had her pillow over her head. She heard her parents yelling about the loss of food and the other parents had called them to tell them the same thing had happened.<p>

"Mike, your mom and I are going to the grocery store, be sure to play with your friends!" Mr. Mavinsky called.

"Okay, Dad!" Mike called back tiredly, then snuggled down in her bed. "After last night, I never wanna hear the word 'food' again..." she muttered, going back to sleep.


	2. Flea-Bitten Ed

Mike walked down the street as Ed was heard hammering.

"Hey, Eddy, am I late?" Mike asked the Ed boy she was closer with.

"Just in time, Mike," Eddy smiled once he saw her. "You got any pets?"

"Nah, we couldn't have any back home since we lived in a building," Mike sighed. "Dumb manager... I had a pet palm tree once though, I named him Petey."

Eddy thought that was odd, but still smiled at Mike. "Cool."

"How's it look, Eddy?" Ed called.

Mike and Eddy looked. Mike put her hand on her face as she started to crack up, laughing and Eddy looked a tad bit frustrated.

"Ed, you put the sign on upside down!" Eddy scolded.

"No, I put the sign on the garage!" Ed argued.

"Ed, just flip it over." Mike told him.

"Flip it?" Ed smiled. "Got it!"

"I bet Rolf could help us out with this," Mike smiled. "He's got a farm, remember? Being the 'son of a shepherd, he is'." She imitated the country boy of the neighborhood.

"Indubitably." Double D agreed.

"I flipped it, Mike!" Ed called again.

Double D, Mike, and Eddy took a look. Ed had flipped the garage over, misunderstanding Mike, but the sign was at least more visible now and readable. The sign had read: Ed's Pet Boutique.

"Well, I can read it." Double D shrugged.

"Eh, close enough." Mike shrugged herself.

"Come on, let's go where Mike said, I like her idea." Eddy proclaimed.

"Right away!" Double D followed with Mike and Ed.

* * *

><p>The group made it to Rolf's family farm.<p>

"See?" Mike looked back to the Ed's. "I told you they could help!"

"They're absolutely filthy!" Double D said with glee.

"Yes, I am." Ed grinned.

Rolf was working on his family farm, unaware of his visitors right now. Mike then climbed over the fence and came with her friends to offer their services to Rolf. The Ed's tried to get Rolf's attention, but they ended up speaking all at once. Mike tried to settle them, but they kept talking and wanting Rolf's attention, time, and money.

"You must be poking my eggplant," Rolf chuckled. "That would give me more time to watch curd rise from the cheese of my grandfather's back! Okay, Ed boys and Masculine Named Girl!"

Mike collected the chickens and allowed them to go by as Double D was going to clean them for Rolf.

Ed came by, carrying sponges. "Oh, a chicken shower!" He then clucked.

"Ed, let the chickens bathe in privacy!" Double D scolded. "Mike, would you dry the chickens, please?"

"Will do." Mike replied as she hung the chickens on a line by clothespins like old-fashioned drying laundry.

Ed was now covering his eyes so he wouldn't embarrass the poultry like Double D said. Mike kept drying the chickens as Ed was trying to get away, but had a hard time seeing and the floor was all slippery.

"After they dry, I'll clip their talons." Double D instructed.

"Talons?" Mike glanced at him, questionably.

"You know, their claws." Double D explained.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Mike blinked. She then smiled as she watched Eddy shining Wilfred the pig's backside, and Ed was now scrubbing one of the cows.

After Eddy buffered the pig, he decided to take a break in one of the chairs. "Keep up the good work, boys." The chair then closed in on him.

Double D took the chickens down and decided to clip their talons now. "Eddy, don't you think this would be a good time to wash Victor?"

"The goat?" Eddy asked out loud. "Oh, yeah... Yeah..." He then muttered lowly. "You're worse than my mother..." Eddy went over to a sprinkler and turned it on to wetten the goat, washing his underside.

"Mike, do you have eyeliner?" Ed was heard asking.

"No, but my mom has some in her purse when she goes out." Mike said as she handed Double D more chickens to take care of.

"Why in the world would you need eye-" Double D looked over his shoulder, then gasped to see that Ed was putting make-up on the cow. "Liner!?"

"WHOA!" Mike rushed over, stopping Ed. "Okay, that's enough, she's clean, she's clean..."

"Um, Ed, why don't you go over there?" Double D quickly suggested. "Those poor rabbits have been calling for you all day."

"Those aren't rabbits, those are bunnies!" Ed smiled, going there anyway to the rabbit cage. "Aw, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny, time for a bath!"

Mike smiled, now that Ed was distracted from dolling up the bovines.

"Bunnies are so furry and soft." Ed rubbed the rabbits across his face, smiling and enjoying them. His eyes then started to water and he quickly sneezed.

"Gesundheit," Mike replied. "I remember when I sneezed on the island... Lu thought it was a big city insult, Marjorie told me that there hadn't been a cold on the island in over 300 years and her several times great-grandmother saved the cure. Lu tried to infect everybody and get me kicked off the island."

"You must've felt alienated from that." Double D commented on her story.

"Yeah, it all worked out well in the end, cuz of Og," Mike smiled. "You would've like him, Double D."

"Double D," Ed cut in. "How many bunnies was I supposed to clean?"

"Two, Ed." Double D replied.

"Okay," Ed nodded, then started counting the bunnies. "I'm stumped." He then started to laugh and he sneezed again.

"Guh," Mike grimaced. "Are you sick?"

"Colds are very contagious and I'd be so peeved if I caught your cold!" Double D added, becoming paranoid.

"I feel funny..." Ed muttered, before a big sneeze came back up.

Mike stepped over nervously as she saw big purple bumps popping all over Ed's body. "Gross! You look like my cousin Rita when my Mom tried to make meatloaf with Granny's recipe! You're all swelling! Double D, what's wrong with him!?"

"I-I'm not sure!" Double D cried. "Eddy, Ed is showing strange symptoms, aren't you concerned?"

"I've been concerned about Ed since the first day I met him." Eddy mumbled.

Ed screamed as his body ballooned up.

"Yowza..." Mike continued to step back the bigger that Ed got. "Eddy!"

"What?" Eddy looked to her. "Are we done?"

"Look!" Double D pointed.

"Help, I'm a blimp!" Ed cried out.

"Ed, you maniac, get down from there!" Eddy yelled. "Let's poke a hole in him and let the air out!"

"The pressure could cause him to explode." Double D informed.

Ed was very itchy and Eddy and Mike decided to help him out there. Ed was, in Mike's words, bigger than the Thanksgiving Day parade balloons as he was flowing around due to his large size and swelling from his allergy from the bunnies no one knew he had. Double D called orders, a little hesitant from the phsyical activity as they had to help Ed. The gang then had Ed tied down and they were able to get him settled and due to Double D being the smart one, he would diagnose Ed's problem like a real doctor would.

* * *

><p>Ed was hooked up to a complex data-gathering machine as he was staked to the ground.<p>

"All set, Double D!" Eddy called.

"Say it, say it!" Double D pleaded Mike or Eddy to do something before he would start.

"You can't be serious." Mike folded her arms in a candystriper uniform.

Double D still looked eager.

Mike sighed, then made her voice sound like she came from a speaker. "Paging Dr. Double D, emergency, paging the head of surgery, with all top degrees, to the living room, stat."

Double D beamed as he came out. "That was very good, Mike, you would make a wonderful nursing assistant!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Interesting," Double D started to read the data. "This is very, very strange."

"I got a dart stuck in my head." Ed muttered.

"Say ah, please," Double D instructed Ed, then held out his hand. "Flashlight, please."

Mike saw that Eddy was bored, so she handed it over.

"Thank you, Candystriper Mike." Double D replied.

"Mm, candy..." Ed marveled, missing the point.

"Close, please," Double D told Ed and the boy did as told. "Lights please, Candystriper."

Mike turned out the lights while Eddy just looked bored to death. The flashlight illuminated the inside of Ed's body and his skeleton was visible like in an X-Ray.

"What is wrong with me, Dr. Surgeon Edd?" Ed asked in deep concern.

"Just one more test," Double D said. "Rabbit."

"Bunny." Mike handed over the fluffy creature beloved by all.

"Oh, look, it's a bun!" Ed smiled as the bunny was close to him. He then sniffed it, which made him about to sneeze yet again.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Eddy yelled out. "RUN FOR IT!"

Mike, Double D, and Eddy dove behind the living room couch. Ed had sneezed and it exploded nearly all over the place, almost destroying the house.

"Michelene, what was that!?" Mrs. Mavinsky called from upstairs.

"Nothing, Mom!" Mike called back.

"Oh, my..." Double D muttered.

"You appear to be allergic to rabbits, Ed." Double D informed.

"So now what, Dr. Double Meat-Patty?" Eddy asked.

"We'll have to treat him immediately, you two." Double D stated.

"Scratch me, I'm itchy!" Ed called out.

* * *

><p>Ed was now laughing as Double D was applying some cream all over his body.<p>

"We'll have you back to normal in no time, Ed." Double D promised with a smile.

"Gravy!" Ed randomly exclaimed.

"More cold cream, you two!" Double D called to Eddy and Mike.

"Coming right up, Dr. Double Mint." Eddy replied, flinging a spoonful of cold cream onto Ed.

"This thing stinks bad... At least Ed will get better..." Mike had her nose pinched.

* * *

><p>After a few moments, Ed just realized something. "Guys, I'm still itchy... My mom always uses talcum powder for itching."<p>

Double D looked down. "Could one of you please fill the talcum powder dispenser?"

"Yeah, yeah." Eddy muttered.

"On it, Double D." Mike added, handing over the dispenser.

"Thank you, Candystriper Mike." Double D smiled.

"Quit callin' me that..." Mike whined.

Eddy noticed how small the medicine was. "That's gonna take forever!"

"Yes, but it will provide an even, equal distribution." Double D nodded.

"Time is money, Double D, and I love money!" Eddy used a fan.

"EDDY, NO!" Mike yelled.

The wind and dust kicked in, but luckily, no one was hurt.

"I smell pretty," Ed smiled. "How come I'm still big, guys?"

"Get some ice, he's still swollen a little." Mike suggested.

"Bingo, Mike!" Eddy agreed.

Mike rushed over to her house and got into her home freezer. She opened the top door of the fridge, took out the ice trays and dumped the cubes into a plastic bag. After they were all in, Mike tied the bag into a tight knot and walked over with it, balancing it on her head to ease the heat from summer's temperatures.

"I used all the ice we had, hopefully Mom and Dad won't mind." Mike said as Double D took the pack to cool Ed down.

"You'll be back to your gruesome self in no time, Ed." Eddy smiled.

"Whatever you say, Eddy..." Ed shivered a tad bit.

After the ice, Ed was now back to normal. Double D, Eddy, and Mike now agreed to help Ed fight against his allergies and keep him from them for future reference. Ed was kept in a cardboard box, work boots, and surgical gloves.

"Great to have you back, Ed." Mike smiled.

"Did I go somewhere?" Ed asked distantly.

* * *

><p>"We've wasted too much time!" Eddy told his friends. "Let's get these animals back to Rolf so we can collect our loot!" He opened up his family garage and there were dozens and dozens of rabbits.<p>

"Holy, spew!" Mike couldn't believe it.

"Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing the multiplication table." Double D commented.

"Oh, no." Ed mumbled.

"AVALANCHE!" Eddy yelled out.

Mike screamed as the bunnies piled over like a massive tidal wave on the beach. In fact, Jonny, Plank, Kevin, Sarah, and Jimmy all drowned from the bunny shower. Mike then spent the rest of that day on the couch in front of the TV with the Ed's as they survived and the neighborhood was covered in rabbits. Who knew how all their parents would react?


End file.
